Megan's Secret
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Sequel to "Dancing on Air." It's been a month since Megan has met Firefly. Can Megan keep her little sister, Julie from finding out about Ponyland until the time is right? R/R


"Megan's Secret"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I also don't own the songs used in this story. They belong to their respective song writers. I do however own the Hartson girls, along with their relatives. I also own Megan's classmates and teachers.

Enjoy!  
God loves you

"Megan's Secret"

It was a warm day in Nebraska. Eight year old Megan Julia Hartson was sitting by the apple tree, reading a book in her school playground. The kids hadn't picked on her in a while, but it was only a matter of time before they started up again.

As if on cue, Megan felt some mud hit her full in the

shoulder. She jumped up and gazed around to see where it had come from.

"Come and get us, pony girl!" Gretchen taunted from somewhere near the sliding board. "Or are you too scared to face us!"

"Little orphan Megan is a scaredy cat!" Tim chanted. "Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, Megan is a scaredy cat!"

Megan had had enough. She was still a little afraid, but she had to stick up for herself sometime. And she knew if she got into real trouble, Firefly would come to her rescue.

Taking a deep breath, Megan put her book in her bag and went to confront the two bullies who had made her life a living nightmare ever since second grade.

"You guys better stop picking on me," Megan said, feeling stronger than she had in a long time.

"And if we don't. . ." Tim asked, preparing to throw another ball of mud at her.

Megan glared at him as she smiled inwardly. She then felt a shove from behind. As she fell, she felt the heart on her beloved necklace contract. The Rainbow jetted out of it, and caught her. She landed on the ground, but was unharmed.

Megan patted the Rainbow lovingly. "Thanks, Rainbow." She then got to her feet again, and glared at her two tormentors.

Apparently, Tim and Gretchen hadn't noticed anything.

"What cha gonna do, ponygirl?" Gretchen asked, getting into her face.

Megan stepped back a little and smiled slightly. She had a no nonsense look about her, the kind of look she gave Julie when wanted to stay up past her bedtime.

"This," Megan said. As she pulled out the Rainbow of Light, Tim snickered.

"A necklace doesn't scare us!" Tim said, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Megan asked. "We'll see about that." With that, Megan commanded, "Okay, Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!"

The Rainbow of Light, much to Tim and Gretchen's surprise, flew out of the locket at the sound of Megan's voice and obeyed its keeper. It took off for the two kids and started to swirl around them. It wasn't going to hurt them, just scare them off. It worked and in a matter of two minutes, the Rainbow of Light was back in the locket at Megan's command and Tim and Gretchen were making a bee line for the nearest teacher.

Megan smiled a little. She sat back down and started to read her latest entry in her diary. It was about Ponyland and something fun she and Firefly had done together. They had gone on a flight and Firefly had showed Megan a place called Flutter Valley. Megan liked it. It was very pretty and had lots of flowers. Megan was sure that Julie would like it too.

As Megan flipped the page in her diary, her thoughts started to wander back to Ponyland and to the fun time she was going to have when Firefly picked her up that afternoon. Megan wasn't as scared anymore when the little ponies approached her and she patted their manes without a second thought. She really liked Medley, Fizzy and Twilight the best. And Ember was so cute! But Firefly would always be Megan's favorite by far. Firefly was Megan's best friend after all.

Megan was suddenly interrupted by a teacher's voice. It was Miss Elle, Megan's old pre-kindergarten teacher. She was really nice. And Megan liked her a lot.

"Megan couldn't have done anything to you," Miss Elle said, "she's sitting over there, reading like always. She's never any trouble."

"But her necklace!" Tim protested. "it chased us. A Rainbow came out of it and it made us fall."

"Yeah!" Gretchen cut in. "Just ask. . ." She searched the playground and her eyes landed on a girl named Felischa. Felischa hadn't met Megan yet, but she had seen the whole thing, including the Rainbow of Light's triumph, but she wasn't going to say so to Miss Elle. "Felischa!"

"Okay, I will. Felischa, honey, did you see anything odd happen between Megan and these two children?"

Felischa took a deep breath.

"No. But I did see Tim and Gretchen push her down again and throw mud at her. I was going to help, but then Megan told them to leave her alone and I guess they got the message."

Miss Elle nodded.

"Very well. All right, I think the two of you need to come with me and see Miss Pearlson."

"but-" Gretchen started, but Miss Elle shook her head. "No buts. Now come on."

Megan smiled to herself as she went back to her reading. She made a mental note to thank the Moochick the next time she saw him.

Later that afternoon, Megan flopped down on the couch in her Aunt Abby's house. After the day Megan had, she was looking forward to her trip to Ponyland more than ever.

It had been a month since Megan had met Firefly and the two best friends were becoming closer every day. Aunt Abby had told Megan that it was her choice whether to tell Julie and Megan had decided not to for the time being. She wanted to keep Firefly and Ponyland a secret until the time was right. At least until their new little sister was born. Then Megan would spill the beans. But only to Julie and Molly.

Impossible though it seemed, Megan actually had a name picked out for her little sister already. She wasn't sure how or why this had happened, but something inside of her heart told her that she was going to be the one responsible for caring for the young one once she arrived into the world from heaven above.

Megan didn't mind at all. She loved younger children to pieces and she enjoyed taking care of her younger sister, Julie. Well, of the time anyway.

Megan sighed as she closed her eyes for a minute and fingered the Rainbow of Light lovingly. She wasn't feeling sick, just sleepy. And right now, she could use a flight with Firefly and the double inside out loop.

As Megan fingered the Rainbow of Light lovingly, a small voice from behind Megan made her jump.

"What's that?"

Megan quickly put the Rainbow of Light back underneath her shirt and whirled around to face her little sister, Julie.

"It's nothing, Julie," Megan said, trying to keep her voice casual. She was a little anxious for Firefly to come. She hadn't Firefly had also told her that she would be there no later than four-thirty. This was a special trip to Ponyland. Unlike the many her now second home over the last month, this time she was going to spend the night. She was really excited and she knew it was going to be fun.

Just then, a voice broke Megan out of her thoughts.

"What did you just hide under your shirt?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, little one," Megan said, using her special name for Julie. "Aren't you supposed to be eating your lunch?" Mega ushered her back into the kitchen.

Julie grumbled, but went to do so. She wasn't that hungry and she wanted to hear a story, but she knew that Megan wouldn't' tell her one until she, Julie was done eating. That was a rule that Abby had set and Megan was going to stick by it. She had to teach Julie right from wrong and she was determined

to do a good job.

As Julie took a few more bites of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drank her milk, Megan absentmindedly played with the Rainbow of Light. As she fingered it lovingly, Julie looked up and gasped.

"That's a pretty necklace, Megan. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me," Megan said. This wasn't a lie. The Moochick was her friend.

"Does it do anything special?" Julie asked.

Megan thought about this.

"I'll tell you later," she said. Not wanting to get into it now.

Julie pouted, but nodded. She knew the rules and she knew that Megan would keep her promise.

Megan smiled lovingly at her little sister as she once again started to play with the Rainbow of Light.

"That's my girl. Now finish your lunch and I'll tell you a pony story, okay, little one?"

Julie nodded and smiled. She liked the sound of that.

Megan sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. She couldn't wait to get to Ponyland. She was going to read another chapter of ""The Secret Garden" to Ember and she couldn't wait. Ember was so sweet and she really liked her a lot.

Just then, Megan's thoughts of her trip to Ponyland were interrupted by a crash!

Megan jumped to her feet, ready to set the Rainbow of Light on whomever had come to hurt them, but laughed a little when she realized that the crash had come from across the table. She then groaned inwardly as she saw the broken glass and jelly on the floor.

"Oh Julie!" Megan said in a frustrated tone. "What did you do that for?"

"It was an accident," Julie said, her lower lip quivering a little. "I'm sorry Megan!"

Megan sighed and went over to comfort her little sister before she made herself sick.

"It's okay, little one," Megan said gently, kneeling down to Julie's level. "It's all right. I'm not mad at you." She gave Julie a kiss and hug. She then sighed and suggested, "Why don't' you go into the living room and watch some TV, I need to clean this up."

Julie nodded and did so. As she passed the living room, her gaze traveled to the staircase. She went up the stairs and pushed open Megan's bedroom door. She knew she wasn't allowed in there without Megan's permission, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Megan always said that she, Julie was allowed in the room as long as Megan was there with her and she knocked before going in. Julie knew this full well, but it wasn't going to stop her from exploring a little.

As Julie walked in, her gaze traveled to Megan's brand-new diary that Aunt Abby had given her. It was a little bigger than the last one and it had Rainbows and stars on it. The cover was blue and the stars were yellow.

Julie took a cautious step forward and sat in Megan's desk chair. She then opened up the diary and started to read a little. She wasn't that good at reading yet, but she knew a lot of words from reading with Megan.

Just as Julie had gotten to a page that said, "My Best Friend, Firefly" as the title, she heard a voice from behind her exclaim, "Julia Corina Hartson, what in Ponyland are you doing in here?"

Julie whirled around to see Megan standing there and she did not look happy at all.

"I. . . .I. . . . .I was just reading," Julie said truthfully.

Megan nodded and came over to see just what her little sister had been reading. She gasped when she discovered it was her diary!

"Julia Corina Hartson, how many times have I told you not to come in my room without my permission?"

Julie's lower lip quivered as she looked at the floor.

"A lot," Julie said in a whisper.

"Then how come you didn't' listen," Megan asked in a stern tone.

Julie didn't answer.

"Julie. . . ?" Megan asked, feeling her patience wearing thin.

"I'm sorry!" Julie whimpered before bursting into tears.

Megan sighed.

"I want you to go to your room for fifteen minutes. I'll check on you in five minutes. Go on now."

Julie nodded and left the room.

After Julie was gone, Megan picked her diary up and made sure that Julie hadn't drawn on it or anything. Not that her sister would do that, but she was only three years old. She didn't' understand how important a diary was.

About twenty-minutes later, Aunt Abby came back home.

Megan told her what happened and she said that she was going to have a talk with Julie.

"You did the right thing, " Abby told her niece. "Putting Julie on a fifteen minute time out was the right thing to do. Go on an going to be here soon." She smiled and gave Megan a hug.

Five minutes later, Julie was allowed out of her bedroom and naturally the first room she went to was Megan's. Megan was in there, brushing her hair and putting the Rainbow of Light on. She never normally took it off, but she had just gotten into the shower, so she took off all of her jewelry except for the bracelet that her friend from India had given her.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked, making Megan jump.

"Brushing my hair," Megan replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Megan replied.

Julie sighed.

"You don't tell me nothing!"

"Anything," Megan corrected her.

"That either," Julie said.

Megan giggled.

"I'll tell you a story when I get back, little one. I promise. I have to get ready. Firefly's going to pick me up any-" Megan shut her mouth straight away. She hadn't meant to say that at all. She wasn't intending on telling Julie about the little ponies yet. But now she had let it slip.

"Whose Firefly?" Julie asked curiously.

"My best friend," Megan replied.

"How come she never comes over to play?" Julie asked.

Megan sighed. She really didn't' feel like answering Julie's twenty questions.

"I'll play with you when I get home, okay?"

Julie huffed and turned away. She left the room and went to watch TV. If Megan wasn't going to tell her who Firefly was, then Julie would just have to

find out for herself.

After Megan was done brushing her hair and putting a bow around her ponytail, she went to wait for Firefly outside. She gave Aunt Abby a kiss and tried to hug Julie, but Julie wouldn't let her.

"Julie will come around soon," Abby assured Megan. "I promise. She might need to go to b-e-d early tonight."

Megan nodded and gave Aunt Abby a hug before leaving for the back porch.

As Megan sat there, waiting for Firefly, Julie crept to the window to see what Megan was doing. She watched Megan read a book and then she saw her sister take something out from underneath her shirt. It was a heart shaped locket. Megan opened the locket and a Rainbow came out of it!

Julie squealed with delight, but then she screamed. Something pink and blue was speeding towards the house! Right for Megan!

Julie ran to get Aunt Abby and then thought better of it. She ran outside just as Firefly landed and Megan hugged her and patted her mane.

"Were you waiting long?" Firefly asked.

Megan shook her head.

"No. Come on. Let's fly!" Megan jumped on Firefly's back and Firefly took off. "Can we do the double inside out loop, please?" Megan asked.

"All you have to do is ask, my sweet girl!" Firefly said happily as she did her famous trick. "All you have to do is ask!"

Megan giggled and begged her to do it again. Firefly obliged and then headed for the Rainbow.

Julie gasped and then ran back into the house. She ran into the living room and burst into tears of anger. Megan hadn't told her that Firefly was a little pony who could fly. She hadn't told her anything. As Julie sat down, she buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall. Megan had never kept anything

from her before.

Meanwhile, Megan and Firefly were heading for Ponyland.

"So what's been going on, my sweet girl? Did those kids pick on you this week?" Firefly asked. She wanted to make sure that her sweet girl was okay.

MEgna sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but I took care of them, or rather the Rainbow of Light did."

Firefly smiled.

"That's good." She nuzzled Megan as they landed in the familiar fields of Dream Valley ten minutes later.

When they reached Dream Castle, all of the little ponies came out to greet them and Megan smiled.. Unlike the first two times Megan had visited her now second home, she wasn't as nervous and she patted all of the little ponies' manes without a second thought.

As Megan was patting Fizzy's mane and watching her do a new bubble trick, she felt someone nuzzle her leg and that same someone tried to climb into her arms. As Megan glanced down to see who it was, she heard Twilight say with a gentle giggle, "Take it easy, little one. Megan will spend time with you. Just give her a few minutes to relax."

Megan giggled lovingly as she gazed down into the cute and adorable blue eyes of Ember.

"But I want Megan to read to me, " Ember said excitedly. She then gazed up at Megan, who had picked her up and asked, "Read to me, Megan, pwease?"

"Aw, of course I will. Come on. Let's go to the nursery and you can pick out a book, okay?"

Ember nodded and snuggled into her friend for a cuddle.

Firefly smiled as she followed her sweet girl into Dream

Castle and showed her where the nursery was. Megan was still getting used to things, but she had mastered most of the castle by now.

When they reached the nursery, Megan put Ember down so that she could pick a book out for Megan to read. As Ember picked out "The Secret Garden", she sneezed.

"Bless you," Megan said. "Are you feeling okay, Ember?"

Ember nodded as she crawled into Megan's lap and handed her the book.

Megan shrugged and felt Ember's forehead just to be sure. She felt a little warm, but not enough for Megan to get Twilight.

"All right. Let's see. . . . " Megan said, opening up the book. "What chapter were we on?"

Ember thought for a minute and then said, "The Key,"

Megan nodded and found the chapter Ember was talking about. As Megan started to read to Ember, the baby pony snuggled into her, making Megan's heart melt. Megan really loved Ember a lot and she loved spending time with her.

"No I wont' go back upstairs! Mary jerked her hand out of Mrs. Med lock's grip and ran for the safety of the woods. There she found the robin waiting for her. He tweeted as if he wanted Mary to follow him" As Megan read on, Ember sneezed again. Megan frowned and asked, "Are you sure you're

feeling okay, sweetie?"

Ember nodded, but she had started to shiver a little.

Megan frowned and rechecked Ember for a fever. This time, Ember felt warm.

"All right, let me go get your Mama and then I think it's bed time for you, honey." Megan patted Ember's mane gently as she set her down and went to find Twilight.

Ember sighed and waited for Megan to come back.

After Megan and Twilight returned, Twilight nuzzled Ember gently and asked, "What hurts, little one?"

Ember sighed.

"My head." She said.

"Okay. Well, let's see what the thermometer has to say. Megan do you mind. . ."

"Not at all, " Megan said, giving Ember a gentle smile. "Let me get it." She went to the bathroom and returned minutes later with the thermometer in her hand. She put it underneath Ember's tongue and hushed her gently while they waited for the results.

After the thermometer beeped, Megan took it out and

read it. According to the thermometer, Ember had a temperature of 100.6 degrees.

"It's not that bad," Twilight observed. "But it's still a fever. All right, little one, it's bedtime for you. Megan can finish reading you the story and then she'll sing you to sleep, okay?"

"Can we have cuddle time until I fall sleep?" Ember asked, her big blue eyes gazing up at Megan hopefully.

"Sure we can," Megan said. "Tell you what, why don't we save the story for another time and I'll sing to you. Would you like that?"

Ember nodded and yawned as Megan began to rock her back and forth gently while stroking her mane.

"Sweet dreams, little one," Twilight said gently, nuzzling her daughter and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Mama loves you. I'll see you when you wake up."

Ember nodded as she snuggled into Megan's gentle and warm embrace.

"Time we took our naps, before we all collapse," Megan sang softly. "To your bed, douse the light and put your sleepyhead down and sleep tight!" Megan sat there, holding Ember for about ten more minutes before Ember's steady breathing could be heard. Megan tucked Ember in bed and then went to talk to Firefly. She wanted to spend some time with Fizzy too.

As Megan reached the hallway where the kitchen was, she heard voices coming from it. She followed them and found Firefly, Fizzy, Cotton Candy and Glory having some hot chocolate.

Firefly smiled when she saw Megan and said, "Come join us, my sweet girl. Did you have fun reading to Ember?"

Megan nodded as she sat down next to her best friend and Firefly nuzzled her gently.

"Yeah. But now Ember's sick. Poor baby. She has a headache and a fever. Her throat is hurting a little bit too."

Firefly frowned.

"Did Twilight give her some medicine?"

"Yup," Twilight said, coming into the room. "My little one's off to dreamland now, thanks to Megan." She smiled at Megan and nuzzled her.

Megan blushed.

Twilight then sat down on Firefly's other side and helped herself to some cake and juice.

After the little ponies and Megan were done eating their snack, Firefly wanted to take Megan for a flight.

Megan agreed happily and jumped onto her best friend's back. Firefly and Megan spent a quarter of an hour just talking about stuff and laughing. Firefly did the double inside out loop and her sweet girl burst out giggling.

It wasn't until they returned to Dream Castle, did disaster strike.

Twilight met them at the door and she was frowning.

"Twilight, what's the matter?" Firefly asked.

"Ember had a bad dream, " Twilight said. "I calmed her down, but she wants Megan to sing to her."

"Sure I'll sing to her," Megan said. 'I don't mind. Is she still awake?"

Twilight nodded.

"Uh-huh."

Megan then followed Twilight to the nursery and sat down beside Ember's bed. The lavender baby pony was crying a little.

"Aw, shh, shh, hush now. It's okay, Ember. It's all right. I'm here now. Come here. Let's see if we can't get you back to sleep, huh?" Megan took Ember into her arms gently and started to stroke her mane again. She then started to sing a song she knew would help Ember get to sleep. "In no time

at all, we'll have things back in shape, everything will be the way it was. Birds will start to sing again, bees will start to buzz. In no time at all, you'll be shouting out with glee at the change you thought could never be. Though the task is far from small, and it seems like a mighty long hall. With a little faith and trust, we can fashion dreams from dust! In just no time at all!" Megan then smiled down at Ember and gave her a gentle kiss on her

cheek.

"Can you sing another song, pwease, Megan?" Ember asked. "Your voice is petty."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie. Sure I will." Megan then started to hush Ember gently. 'SHh, shh. Shh. . . . .There's always another Rainbow, search until you find it. Don't' look at the cloud, look behind it. there's a Rainbow there somewhere. There's always a ray of sunshine, though it all seems tragic,

you may turn around and like magic, there's an answer to your prayer! Now you feel forlorn, but hope can be reborn. Try and lose that frown. Look up," she put her hand underneath Ember's chin gently and made her look skyward. "Not down and you'll find another Rainbow, I can guarantee it. Even though

you think you've reached the Rainbow's end. There's always another Rainbow, always another Rainbow, 'round the bend!"

By this time, Ember was half asleep.

"I love you, Megan," Ember said sleepily.

"Aw, I love you too, Ember. Sweet dreams now. I'll see you tomorrow." Megan gave Ember a kiss and then left to find Firefly.

Twilight met her at the door.

"Thanks," she said. "Thanks a lot. Ember really seems to like you. I've never seen Ember take to anyone like that before."

Megan smiled and blushed a little.

"I like Ember a lot too," she said, following Twilight back to the kitchen where Firefly was waiting to play a game of Scrabble with her and Fizzy and Glory.

After the game was over, it was dinnertime. Megan enjoyed eating the chicken patties, green beans and noodles that Firefly and Paradise prepared. It was actually one of Megan's favorite meals.

Ember didn't show up for dinner because of her cold and fever. Twilight had made her some soup and was now feeding it to her in the nursery.

"I'm going to check on Ember after dinner," Megan said. "I think she said she wanted me to sing her to sleep."

"I know she'll like that," Firefly said, giving Megan a warm smile. "You have a pretty singing voice, my sweet girl."

Megan grinned and nodded.

After dinner was over, Megan went to check on Ember. Sure enough, the baby pony was awake. Ember crawled into Megan's lap the minute the young girl sat down and Megan started to sing to her again. It wasn't until twenty-minutes later did Ember fall asleep.

Around eight-thirty/nine o' clock, Firefly tucked Megan in bed. She was going to sleep in a spare room that Firefly had said could be her own when she came to visit. Megan liked the way the room looked. It had Rainbow colored wall paper and a pink carpet on the floor. The bed was nice and warm and Megan had even brought one of her own stuffed animals, a cat she had named Meeko, so that she would have something to cuddle. She had left Meeko at Dream Castle so that he would always be there waiting for her.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet girl," Firefly said as she nuzzled Megan gently and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Megan wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and gave her a hug while patting her mane in return.

"You too," Megan said. "I love you, Firefly."

"Aw, I love you too, honey. See you in the morning. I'll check on you in a little bit."

"Okay," Megan said.

After Firefly left, Megan said her prayers and then fell asleep to sweet dreams.

The next morning, Megan had breakfast with Firefly, Fizzy, Medley, Twilight and some of the other little ponies. She was having so much fun, that when Firefly said it was time to go back to Aunt Abby's, Ember wasn't the only one pouting.

"Aw, I know you don't want to go home, honey, but I'll come and get you on Monday. I promise." Firefly assured her best friend. She nuzzled Megan gently and let her say good-bye to everyone before she took her back over the Rainbow.

Megan wasn't mad at Firefly, not by any means. She just wished she could stay in Ponyland a little bit longer.

After Firefly and Megan had said good-bye, Firefly flew over the Rainbow and back to Ponyland while Megan entered Aunt Abby's house.

The minute Megan walked inside, Julie ran to her, throwing her arms around Megan's waist. She wasn't mad at her anymore and she had missed her big sister.

"I missed you!" Julie said.

"Aw, I missed you too, Julie. Aw, come here, little one. Did you have a fun time while I was away?"

Julie frowned, but nodded.

"Where did you go, Megan?" Julie asked. "Please tell me." She gazed at Megan with her green eyes full of hope.

Megan sighed and carried Julie into the kitchen. She needed a cup of juice. After Megan quenched her thirst, she would consider whether to tell Julie about Ponyland or not. But not before then.

After Megan had gotten a cup of juice for herself and Julie, the two sisters sat at the kitchen table, each in their own thoughts. It wasn't until five minutes later, did Julie break the silence.

"Megan?" Julie asked.

"Yes, little one?" Megan said, looking up from her half empty cup.

"Please tell me about Firefly, please?"

Megan sighed and thought about it for a long time. She then asked, "I'll tell you about Firefly on one condition."

"What's that?" Julie asked.

"You can't tell-" Megan started to say, but Julie interrupted her.

"No. What's a condition?"

Megan had to stifle a giggle.

"It's a promise," Megan said. "Meaning, I'll tell you about Firefly if you promise not to tell anyone else. None of your friends at school at all. Promise?"

Julie nodded. Then she asked, "Can I tell Auntie Abby?"

Megan was silent at this and then she said, "Aunt Abby already knows."

Julie's eyes widened and she glared at Megan.

"You told Auntie Abby before you told me?!" She asked, her green eyes flashing with anger.

Megan nodded and sighed. She had just made a huge mistake.

Julie's lower lip started to quiver and she burst into tears. She jumped up from her chair and ran out of the room. She had banged her chair so hard that her glass of juice tipped over, sending pink colored liquid all over the table. The glass also cracked a little.

Megan sighed heavily as she got up to clean the mess.

"Way to go, Megan!" Megan scolded herself. She knew she had to fix this and fast. The only question was, how?

After Megan had cleaned the mess up, she went to talk to Julie. Megan found Julie in her bedroom. She was holding her stuffed cat close. Julie had named her Sagwa. Julie loved Sagwa very much. Megan had given Sagwa to Julie when she was bron and Sagwa meant a lot to the little girl.

"Julie, can we talk, sweetie?" Megan asked, coming into the room and sitting on Julie's bed.

Julie looked up at Megan, her face was tear stained and shook her head.

"Little one, come on. I'm really sorry. I would love to tell you about Firefly, but it's just not the right time yet. That's all." Megan took Julie into her lap and gave her a hug. She started to stroke Julie's hair and sing her a song. After Megan was done singing, Julie said sleepily, "I love you Megan."

"Aw, I love you too, little one. I love you so much. And I promise you, one day, you can meet Firefly and I'll take you to Ponyland. But not today."

Julie nodded. She snuggled into Megan for a cuddle and Megan felt her heart melt. She was happy that Julie wasn't so angry with her anymore. She knew that it was just going to take time. In a few days, Julie would forget about why she had been mad at Megan and the two sisters would get along again.

Megan smiled as she thought of her upcoming visit to Ponyland. Megan knew that one day, she would take Julie to Ponyland. She also was glad that her secret was out in the open, at least with Julie. She was going to tell Julie some stories about her adventures with Firefly and Medley in the morning. Right now, they both needed a little nap.

As Megan laid down, she kissed Julie's cheek and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams, little one. Megan will see you when you wake up. I love you." With that, Megan closed her eyes and tried to sleep herself. It had been a fun weekend and Megan was exhausted from having so much fun. She just needed a little rest and then she would be energized for the rest of the day.

After all, there was always another Rainbow around the bend.

THE END


End file.
